Games
Games are individual play sessions on Mineplex that vary in length, and are the main feature of the server. Most games on Mineplex are officially known as minigames, even though some may take more than an hour to completely play through. The only public non-minigame on Mineplex as of now is Clans ''(Factions on Bedrock). There are currently 31 non-beta minigames accessible without a Mineplex Player Server. All games are accessible from an NPC in the Lobby year-round. One of the longer minigames is [[Bridges|''Bridges]]. The newest, permanent game on Java is Nano Games, and Creative Housing for Bedrock. List of minigames Java minigames Arcade minigames Arcade minigames are short and simple in premise, generally with a minimum and maximum of 8 and 16 players, respectively. They are usually completable in less than 5 minutes. Some can only be played from the Mixed Arcade, while others are available as standalone titles. Champions minigames Champions minigames pit two teams of players against each other and feature a set objective, such as capturing the enemy flag or reaching a certain amount of points. All minigames of this category share the same five customizable kits (Knight, Brute, Assassin, Ranger and Mage). Classic minigames Classic minigames are lengthier and wider in scope than those in the Arcade category, requiring more players and greater strategy. Holiday minigames Holiday minigames are based on their respective holidays and available during a similarly-themed holiday event, sometimes playable well before and after the actual date of the celebration. Successor minigames Successor minigames are remakes to previous, removed titles on the server. Survival minigames In Survival minigames, players gather resources from the environment and fight against one another to be the last combatant standing. Depending on the circumstances, each minigame can take more than an hour to complete. Status Available minigames Available minigames are normally present on the server and have been released to all players, regardless of rank. They do not have many glitches and are under active development. Beta minigames Beta minigames are new additions to the server and are usually open to all players for testing, although a player rank may sometimes be required during early access. Gameplay tends to be unbalanced with a moderate number of glitches. Development on beta minigames will proceed if community feedback is positive, with a possible server-wide release in the future. Limited minigames Limited minigames can only be played on Mineplex Player Servers, Mineplex Community Servers or with the required permissions. They were previously available server-wide but were retired as a result of bugs, unpopularity, or other factors. Limited minigames are not under active development. Removed minigames Removed minigames have been completely retired or deleted from the server as a result of bugs, unpopularity, or other factors. Rejected minigames Rejected minigames were in development for a period of time before being discarded prior to release. Information regarding rejected minigames is limited and may be inaccurate, as little has been made public about them. Planned minigames Planned minigames are under active development and testing by staff members, and have yet to be released in any shape or form on the server. Bedrock Minigames Arcade minigames Arcade minigames 'follow the idea of casual minigames and combine an uncomplicated concept with a short game length, however, they are categorized as intermediate minigames for unknown reasons. Casual minigames '''Casual minigames involve very simple gameplay elements, which can be easily picked up by new users. They can be accessed from the Teleporter or the NPCs. Intermediate minigames Intermediate minigames require advanced game strategies to be able to succeed. Unlike the alternatives, minigames featured in the Mixed Arcade ''are not directly joinable from the lobby. The other minigames also tend to last longer, for around 10 minutes. Hardcore minigames Hardcore minigames are the most complex minigames available. These will often include a variety of kits and abilities, and require detailed knowledge of the game's mechanics. Factions (Bedrock game), a game which is currently classified as Hardcore minigame, is found in the Bedrock games section. * Skyfall Holiday minigames Holiday minigames are based on their respective holidays and available during a similarly-themed holiday event, sometimes playable well before and after the actual date of the celebration. * Merry Mayhem (Christmas 2016-2017) Removed minigames Removed minigames are games which have either been removed permanently or removed in order to be reworked for a future re-release in the future. These games are removed for different reasons such as being boring, buggy, or generally disliked. * Mob Arena Successor minigames Successor minigames are remakes to previous, removed titles on the server. * Mob Arena 2.0 List of games Games can be played without any end. They often feature a large world size along with a high player limit. Due to most of them being separated from the main Arcade plugin, they can not be accessed from minigame servers or MPSs. Exceptions from this are the training lobbies and the Mineplex Event game. Java games Available games * Clans Beta games Limited games Rejected games * Death Run Removed games * Gem Hunters Bedrock games Available games * Factions * Survival * Creative Housing Category:Mineplex Mechanics Category:Minigames